The Many Years of Shadow and Maria
by Violet4ever241
Summary: Shadow and Maria are finally getting married, and that means that they're not "just lovers", they're husband and wife, which brings new feelings onto the table.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, guys! Long time no see, eh? Yeah, I'm sorry about that. ^^; Y'see, I've been having _huge _(And I mean _huge) _writer's block with _The Shadow and The Angel. _Which is probably 'cause there hasn't been much reviews (Reviews get me inspired to write more, I have no idea why. . . ^^;). So I wrote the first chapter o' this! It's rated M for sex scenes and whatnot. Crap, I'm such a pervert. T3T Enjoy, and review, I _beg _you! If you dislike Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, this story is _not _for you! Everyone else, please read on. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters**

_CA-RAAAAAACK! _Went the lightning, and Maria heard a deadly familiar scream ring in her ears. Just as the thunder threatened to get ten times louder, just as another bolt of lightning slashed through the sky, Maria opened her eyes and gasped. The blond fox sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Urrrrr. . ." She groaned. She checked her surroundings to make sure that, one, she wasn't dead, and two, she wasn't having that nightmare. Wall? Check. Door? Check. Window? Check. Incredibly sexy black hedgehog sleeping next to her? You know it. Maria sighed and placed her head back on the pillow, but she couldn't sleep for whatever reason. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand, and she saw Shadow's tired red eyes watching her. The black hedgehog's eyes were also half-lidded. "You alright?" He asked. Maria sighed. "Sure, I'm fine." She didn't want Shadow to worry, but she knew he knew she was lying. "Did you have another dream?" Shadow asked, placing his elbow on his pillow while facing her. There was silence. Then Maria finally nodded. "Yes." "Same house?" "Yup." "Same scream?" "Uh-huh." The blond fox answered. Shadow pulled her closer. "Is it scaring you?" He whispered, only to be answered by more silence. "Y-Yes." Maria whispered in reply as Shadow kissed her forehead. "Don't be afraid. . ." "O-Okay. . ." The two laid on their backs and stared up at the wall. ". . . Shadow, can I ask you something?" Maria asked suddenly. Shadow looked at Maria. _Please don't want a kid. _He thought to himself. "Mm? Of course, what is it?" "Um. . . Are you really ready to start a marriage with me?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "I-I don't know. . . It's just that I thought. . ." "Maria, look at me." Shadow said. Maria turned her head to face his slightly firm expression. Shadow held her cheek in his hand, looking into his fiancé's blue eyes. "Maria, you are my everything. I would save your life for anything, even if it meant losing my own. I've lost nothing if I haven't lost you. I love you way too much to lose you. Ever." Shadow whispered. "That's why I want you joined in my life, so that every moment is with you." Maria blushed at Shadow's soft-as-velvet words. "Oh, Shadow. . ." "Mm. My angel." The black hedgehog whispered as he dug his face into Maria's neck, and began to kiss it. "Nnn. . . " Maria moaned as she leaned against her pillow. "Shady. . ." "Maria. . . Mmmm. . . Your scent is much sweeter than usual, my Maria. . ." "_Haaaa. . ." _Maria's cheeks were red as a rose as Shadow gently licked her neck. The blond fox's eyes then widened when she felt her lover's teeth sink down on her neck, right above the territorial marks he did on her a while back. "A-Aaah! Sh-Shadow. . ." "Mmm. . . Maria. . ." Shadow released her neck, licking away some seeping blood. He was on top of his fiancé and he could feel her mounds pressing against his chest, which made him go wild inside. _No. . . Not tonight. . . She's not ready yet. Besides. . . We've got time after the wedding. . . I can wait. . . _Shadow thought to himself as he kissed Maria. "Goodnight, my precious angel. . ." The black hedgehog whispered in Maria's ear, before his eyes closed. "Goodnight, Shady. . . I love you. . . " "I love you too, Maria. . ." The two fell asleep, Maria still underneath Shadow.

_The next day_

Maria was out of bed by seven-thirty, but Shadow was still fast asleep. By eight-twenty, Maria had made breakfast; bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with butter. She walked to the side of the bed where Shadow slept and kissed his cheek softly. "_Shaaaaaaadyyyyyy._ . . Wake up, breakfast is ready." The blond fox whispered in her fiancé's ear, which twitched, Shadow groaned and turned on the bed like a young child refusing to wake up. "Five more minutes. . ." He muttered. "Shad, it's eight-thirty. Come on, wake up. I made bacon." "_BACON?!" _Shadow jumped up off the bed and dashed into the closet, getting dressed in just a few seconds, then running into the bathroom, returning with his toothbrush in his mouth. "You were saying. . . ?" "I also made you some coffee. No cream, two scoops." Maria said, her long tail swishing as she stood by the door. Shadow kissed her lips. "Best wife a man could ask for." "We're aren't lawfully wedded yet, Shady." Maria giggled, her cheeks turning pink. "Then why're you acting like we are?" Shadow chuckled, gently tapping Maria's nose. "And don't you have work at nine? Have you ate anything?" "Uh-uh," Maria replied, shaking her head, which caused her long blond hair to sway side to side. Shadow sighed. "Then take my breakfast." "And why on Earth would I do that?" "One, I don't want you passing out; two, because I'm not hungry." Shadow looked at Maria with a silly smirk on his face. "I. Win." "But-" "Uh-uh. Eat." The black hedgehog kissed Maria's forehead. The blond fox pouted a little, then gave a little smile, giving in. "Fine. But at least take your coffee, then I'll feel like a good fiancé, perhaps." "Yes, yes," Shadow said as he took the mug of coffee that said "I heart gun" on the side. Maria hugged him. "Have a good day." "You too, my angel." Shadow was out the door with those words. Maria sighed, placing her hand on the counter. _I can't believe we're actually getting married this Saturday. It almost seems like a dream, _Maria thought to herself. On the fourth finger of her left hand was the sparkling ring with a glowing sapphire in the center. _Just a few more days, that's all that's left. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, guys! *Waves* I'm _BACK, _and I have a new chapta with meh! *Waves the chapter around in the air* I hope you like it! R&R, please! If you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, I suggest that you GET OUT! Everyone else, please read on! :D Oh, and by the way, this chapter might, I dunno. . . _SUCK. . . _Why? Because writing wedding chapters isn't exactly my thing. ^^; I know what you guys are probably thinking (SCREW UP!). . . Anywho, don't mind the wedding chapter, the next will be better, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic (But I kinda wish I did). **

The music began to play. Sonic and Amy were the first to go down the stairs and across the aisle, then Silver and Blaze. Maria exhaled, clutching her bouquet of carnations. She was so nervous, and tried to be hidden from the audience down the stairs. Shadow was waiting at the end of the aisle, wearing a suit and tie. _This is it, Maria. Just go down there, it can't be that hard. _Maria told herself, stepping out from behind the door and looking up. Shadow's breath went away for a few seconds when he saw his bride-to-be. She was wearing her white dress, which was sleeveless and had ruffles going down from her waist, her back was studded with diamonds; her hair was up in a bun, and her veil was covering her face, with a tiny tiara on her head.. The entire audience was also staring at Maria, but Shadow could only see her, nothing else. She was absolutely stunning. When Maria was at the end of the aisle with Shadow, he took her hands. "You look lovely, Maria. . ." He whispered in the blond fox's ear. Maria couldn't help but smile a little at this. "Thanks. . ." She whispered back. The pastor cleared his throat; everyone turned their heads toward him. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik." He said loudly, so everyone could hear him. "May I have the-?!" The pastor broke off his sentence. "Where's the ring bearer?" "Coming!" A little boy ran down the aisle, carrying the rings in one hand, and pulling his shoe on with his other hand. "H-Here!" The young hedgehog stuttered, handing the rings to the pastor. "Thank you." The pastor said, taking the rings. He sighed. "Sorry about that. . . Anyway, do you Shadow the Hedgehog, take Maria Robotnik to be your wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, wealthy or poor, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Shadow replied, not looking away from Maria, whose cheeks were red as a rose. The pastor nodded, then turned his head toward Maria. "And do you, Maria Robotnik, take Shadow the Hedgehog to be your husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, wealthy or poor, for as long as you both shall live?" I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-do." Maria stammered, very nervous. The pastor smiled. "You may put on your rings." At that, Shadow slid Maria's ring onto the fourth finger on her left hand; Maria did the same. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. Shadow lifted Maria's veil up from her face, then took her chin in his hand. Maria could feel herself tearing a bit in happiness. The two kissed, and everyone in the audience stood up and applauded. The newly weds could barely hear them, though, all they understood on that moment was each other.

(Exiting the hard-as-hell part. . . _FINALLY. . . _ *GROAAAAAN* —0_—0) _A little while later_

Shadow and Maria were on the dance floor, slowly stepping to It Will Rain. Maria had one of her hands on Shadow's shoulder, and the other was holding his hand. Shadow smiled, his eyes half-lidded. "Are you enjoying this, my angel?" He asked his wife. Maria looked up, smiling. "Of course I am. . . This is perfect." They danced for a few more minutes, then Maria said something. "Thank you." "For what?" "Just for being here. . . And for choosing me." Maria whispered. Shadow smiled again. "Of course, Maria." He kissed her lips. "I love you." "I love you too, Shady. . ."

After dancing, the two went to a table and sat down, waiting for some dinner. Amy and Sonic were also sitting; which Shadow didn't exactly like. "I'm so happy for you guys." Amy giggled. Maria smiled. "Thanks Amy." "No problem." Amy replied. Sonic stared at Shadow. "So, now that you two are married, do you plan on doing 'something?'" At Sonic's words, Shadow and Maria's faces turned bright red. "Heh. . . I'm kidding, guys." Sonic said nervously. "You better be, Blue Guy!" Shadow growled angrily. Why'd they have to invite Sonic?! Everything was fine until he came and opened his huge mouth! And Shadow could tell that Sonic wasn't kidding, in fact, he must've planned saying that! _I can't have sex with her now! It's too early! We've just got married for the love of God! Dammit, Sonic! Would you shut up for once?! I don't have any intentions on fucking Maria anytime soon, dammit! I might dream about it, but I won't! _Shadow thought. Maria saw his face and gently squeezed his hand. Shadow calmed a bit, happy to feel her touch. "Um. . . When's that food coming?! I, uh, I think I'm gonna go check, okay?" Maria laughed nervously, not liking the tension one bit. "Oh, Maria, you don't have to do that! I'm sure the food'll be ready soon!" Amy chuckled. Maria kept her seat and sighed. "Alright." Sure enough, the food came about five minutes later, and everyone began to eat, enjoying the delicious food. "Ahhhhh, I hope we can have desert! That tasted awesome!" Sonic sighed happily. Amy laughed. "I know, it was delicious!" The two burst out laughing, for whatever reason. Shadow sighed, then noticed that Maria looked very drowsy. "Maria, are you okay?" "Mm. . . ? Oh yes, sorry. I'm just kinda tired." Maria replied, yawning a little. "Come, we can go to the room if you want." Shadow said, lifting Maria off her chair and into his arms. "Eh. . . ? Shady, it's fine, really. . ." "No, Maria. You need sleep." Shadow walked out of the dining room and into a hallway. Sonic and Amy tagged along for whatever reason. Shadow put Maria down for a few moments as he unlocked the door to a room with a key. He then placed the key on a nearby table, opening the door. When the two stepped in, they heard a _WHAM! _and a _CA-CHICK! _behind them.

**That's it for now guys! XD I'll write the next chapter soon, okay? It's just that I want it to be separate for some really stupid reason. . . *Pervy face* *Slaps myself across the face* Dammit dammit dammit, I'm such a fucking pervert! . . . Anywho, R&R, please! I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can, but right now I'm really hungry. 0^0 Byeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyyy, guys! XD Wassup?! I's back and looky what I's gotsa here! *Waves new chapter* A NEW CHAPTER! *Le gasp!* 0o0 This chapter's a little pervy, mind me. *Pervy face* But there ain't gonna be "bed knockin'" if ya know what I mean. XD. Shadow won't do that to Maria yet, but the time _will _come, do not worry! *Raises my finger in the air* Anywho, if ya don't got a mature mind. . . Wait until you have one. . . ;;-;;. This chapter kinda lemony, as I said before. And as for the last chapter with the loud noises at the end, yeah, you'll understand what happened in this chapter. :P Anyway, if you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, I humbly suggest that you GET OUT! All others, read on :) And don't forget to reviewwwwww! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. **

_Continuing from the end of Chapter 2. . . _

Shadow whirled around and saw the door closed, and he could hear Amy and Sonic laughing. "Guys! What the hell?! Let us out _now!" _Shadow yelled, banging his fist against the door. "Guys! This isn't funny!" Maria cried, hearing Amy laugh from the other side of the door. "You two newly-weds can come out tomorrow morning." "_What?! _No! Let us out! I don't even have clothes to change into, Amy!" "Oh, that's okay, Maria. I packed a bag for you. It's in the closet." "Wha-? What exactly did you pack?!" "You'll see. . ." Maria heard that and felt her cheeks flush. She knew _exactly _what Amy meant by that. "But-! Guys?! Get back here and let us out already!" Now Maria was mad. She knew Sonic and Amy had planned this, but why'd they have to do it?! Why?! Shadow growled. "I'll kill him." He muttered. Maria huffed and nodded. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the room actually wasn't so bad. Not bad at all. Maria took off her veil and set it down on the bed, then she lied across the bed, trying to go to sleep. Shadow sighed and laid next to her, also closing his eyes.

_A little while later _(WARNING! This part contains the pervy things! If you can't handle it, skip to the end!)

Maria woke up in the middle of the night and groaned. "Urrrrgh. . . What time is it. . . ?" She looked at the clock and got her answer. One fourteen in the morning. _Ugggghhhhh, why'd couldn't I have stayed asleep? _Maria thought to herself, then she suddenly got a terrible itch. "Nnn. . . !" She realized that her dress was the source of her itching. "Ah, come on. . ." Maria muttered, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom that was just a few yards away from the room, grabbing the bag Amy packed from the closet. Once in the bathroom, Maria opened the bag. Then her eyes widened. Lingerie was in the bag. Everywhere. "Oh, Amy, why?" Maria groaned, lifting a lace bra. She didn't want to put it on, but her dress was so itchy! Lingerie. Dress. Lingerie. Dress. Lingerie. Dress. Maria finally gave in and took off her dress, then she put on the lace under garments, then she exited the bathroom, tossing the bag back to closet, where it belonged. She climbed back onto the bed next to Shadow and snuggled with him. She thought he was sleeping, but he wasn't. He had woken up the second she got off the bed. The black hedgehog grabbed his wife's arm suddenly, pulled her closer to him. "Maria. . ." He whispered. Maria blushed. "Y-Y-Yes. . . ?" "Are you tired. . . ?" Shadow asked, slowly pinning her to the bed. Maria shook her head, and she wasn't lying. "No. . ." She whispered. By now, Shadow was crawling on top of her. Maria's blushed profusely as her husband kissed her neck tenderly. "Nyaaaaaa. . ." The blond fox moaned, Shadow growling at her soft sound. "Mrrrr. . . Ahhh, Maria. . ." Shadow licked her neck, wanting to get another sound from her. She did moan multiple times, but that wasn't enough. . . He wanted her moans to be so much louder, without taking anything from her. Shadow kissed her lips, and Maria kissed back. "Mmmmm. . ." "Mmmmmmmm. . ." The two moaned. Maria's eyes opened a little when she felt Shadow licking her lips, trying to get her to open her mouth. She complied, shyly opening her mouth and allowing Shadow's tongue to enter. Their tongues then began a heated battle, fighting for dominance. Maria moaned even more loudly, gripping the quills on Shadow's back as his hands ran up and down her hips, then to her chest. He gave her breasts a gentle squeezed, and got a loud moan out of it. Shadow chuckled a bit and licked across the top of her breast, skillfully unbuckling her bra clip. The bra stayed limp on Maria's shoulders for a bit, then Shadow tugged it off. Her nipples hardened to the sudden exposure of cold temperature; that made Shadow growl greedily. Maria whimpered in complaint. "No fair." "Why's that?" Shadow smirked, enjoying his wife's sudden pouty mood. "You're still dressed. It's not fair." Maria whimpered again. Shadow chuckled at this. "Would you like me to be undressed?" He already knew her answer, and began to unbutton his suit. Maria smiled. "If you please, Shady." "Of course, my sexy angel." Shadow replied as he threw the suit on the floor, then began to unbutton his shirt. Maria leaned back and couldn't help but smirk naughtily, enjoying her view of the sexy black hedgehog's abs. Shadow discarded his shirt to the floor, then he unbuckled his pants. After that was done, he still wasn't completely undressed. Maria stuck her tongue at him. "Meanie!" She pouted. Shadow chuckled, pinning her back down on the bed and getting on top of her. "You're still not ready, and we most definitely aren't quite ready to start a family." He whispered in his wife's ear. Maria sighed. He was right, and besides, she wasn't looking forward to losing her virginity tonight. They could wait a little while longer. "But. . . Can we still come close. . . ?" Maria purred. Shadow smiled devilishly. "That's what I had planned." "Then would you mind getting to it?" "My pleasure." Shadow began to gently rub her breasts. Maria moaned, loving his touch. "Ahhhhh, Shadow. . ." Shadow loved hearing his name come from her mouth, and he squeezed her breast; then sliding his right hand down to her waist and clamping his mouth to her breast. "Mmmmm!" Maria moaned as Shadow swirled his tongue around her nipple. "Mmmmm. . . Ahhh, Maria. . ." He gently nibbled her breast, then gave the same treatment to its twin. "Ahhhh! Shadowwwwwww!" Maria moaned in deep pleasure. "Please do mooooooore!" Shadow growled and began to lick between her breasts. Her skin tasted so wonderful, like vanilla. "Mmmmm. . ." He couldn't help but lick more, then gently nip. After a long time of doing this, Shadow stopped, knowing that if he'd do any more, he'd want to fuck her already, and he wasn't willing to do that just yet. Maria moaned as Shadow held her close. "Did you enjoy that, Maria?" "Yes, I did, Shady. . ." "I love you. . ." "I love you too. . ." The two fell asleep, bodies pressed together.

**That's all! Review and tell me what you like! ^^ I'm sorry if it wasn't very good, this is my first time writing these types of stuff. ^^; Anywho, that's all for now! Byeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Ello, peeps! Wassup?! I's baaaaack with a new chapta! Ain't that wonderful?! Hehe! Anywho, here it is, read and review, please! I like reviews. 0^0 If you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, I humbly suggest that you GET OUT! All others, please read on. C: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

The next morning, Maria woke up and noticed Shadow wasn't asleep next to her. "Huh? Where'd he-" She cut herself off when she saw the note on the bedside table. The blond fox picked it up and opened it, recognizing Shadow's handwriting. _Dear Maria: I'm sorry you've awaken without me, but don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just working on the plans for our honeymoon trip. There's breakfast in the dining room, so help yourself until I get back. Loving you always, Shadow. _"Oh." Maria said, placing the note back down. She got up from the bed and took some clothes to change into from her bag, then she walked to the bathroom and changed. Afterward, she left the room and walked down the hallway, to the dining room. Maria gasped at what she saw on the table. There was a tower of fruit in the center of the table, bread was beside on a platter, and assorted cheese and meats were on the far end. Maria blinked a few times, then took a plate to put her food on. She took some fruit, bread along with ham and cheese for a sandwich, then a cup of orange juice. She sat down at the table and began to eat, savoring the delicious tastes of the foods. After about fifteen minutes, Maria saw black in the corner of her eyes; she turned her head and saw Shadow standing at the doorway to the dining room. She smiled, got up from her chair, and hugged the black hedgehog, who chuckled. "Good morning." "Same to you, Shady." Maria giggled, kissing her husband's cheek. Shadow kissed her lips tenderly, embracing her. When he released her, he stared into her blue eyes. "Enjoying breakfast, I see." "Ah, yes, it's very good. Are you going to eat?" Maria asked curiously, Shadow smiled, his eyes half-lidded, as if he was a bit tired. "Well, of course." The two walked backed to the table and sat next to each other, Shadow scooping some food onto his own plate. "So," Maria said, pausing to chew her food. "What's our honeymoon trip going to be like?" At these words, Shadow turned his head toward the blond fox. "We're going to take a cruise to Italy, then we are to travel to Paris, and then come back here. I was planning on looking for houses with you when we got back." "Ah. That sounds great to me!" Maria said with a cheerful grin. She simply couldn't wait to start they new life together. She could just imagine what it would be like in the next few years, perhaps they'd have some children, even. The two looked at each other once more, then continued with breakfast.

By the next week, the two were packing to set off to Italy. Maria was outside the hotel, waiting for Shadow, who was still inside getting some things. She didn't even feel the ominous breeze swish through her hair, nor did she notice someone was watching her. After a moment, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and her eyes widened. "M-M-Mephiles." She said softly to the black hedgehog who was leaning on a tree, his sea green tipped quills glowing in the sunlight. His lips formed a smirk. "Hello, Maria." He was in front of her in a heartbeat, staring at her with his glowing eyes. "My my, don't you look lovely today? I almost feel bad about what I'm going to do to you." Mephiles chuckled, brushing a hand over Maria's hair. And scorching it. Maria flinched, trying to stay calm. "Wh-What do you want. . . ?" She demanded. _Dammit, Maria. Stop sounding like a coward, _she told herself. Mephiles gave her a crooked smile, eyes half-lidded. "Maria, Maria. . . You have something I want." "And what's that? Why do you need it?" "Oh, I forgot. You don't exactly have it _nowww, _but I know you'll have it eventually. And once the time comes, I'll _steal _it from you." "Listen, creep. You had better get out of here before Shadow comes back." "Too late now." Maria turned her head towards Shadow's voice. The black hedgehog was standing there with a furious expression. Mephiles seemed intimidated for a second, but he smirked again. "Oh. Hello, Shadow." He said smoothly, crossing his arms. Shadow growled. "How dare you speak to Maria. You should know better." "Or should I? She's not going to be under your protection forever. And this little trip you have planned may not be all cut out as it seems." "Shut up, bitch." Shadow growled, clenching his fists. "Release Maria before I have to pry your cold dead body off of her." "Hmmmm, such a threat. And yet, why should I listen, Shadow?" Mephiles said. "She's so beautiful and innocent." He gripped Maria's wrist, which burned her. "AHHHH!" Maria screamed. That did it. That angered Shadow so badly, he ran towards Mephiles. But it was too late. Shadow felt as if he'd been stabbed when he saw a green smoke escaping Mephiles' nails and going into Maria through the cuts Mephiles gave her. Shadow planted a punch on Mephiles' cheek, which emitted a growl from his rival's lips. The Dark turned into a puff of indigo smoke, and disappeared. Maria fell to the ground on her back, gripping her wrist tightly. "Ow. . . Ow. . ." She whimpered. Shadow helped her up immediately, and looked at her wrist. His eyes widened, realizing that green smoke was curling up from the cuts. "Dammit." Shadow growled, running away from the hotel. Maria continued whimpering from the pain, which was beginning to become intolerable. She could feel the poison clawing its way through her veins, but something was biting the back of her mind. What exactly did Mephiles want? Was he just trying to scare her. . . ? Or was he _really _going to steal something from her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, again! *Waves* How's everything going, dudes? I has another chapta! YAY! Blarp. Anywho, if you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, I kindly suggest that you GET OUT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

Shadow charged into the hospital, Maria in his arms. His wife was panting, tears stinging her eyes; God, Shadow would kill Mephiles if he saw him again. The smoke curled up to Shadow's nose from Maria's wrist; the black hedgehog held his breath, trying not to breath in the poison. "Someone help me!" He yelled. Many people turned their heads and stared at him, murmuring to each other. "Is that Shadow the Hedgehog?" "That girl looks so sick, I wonder what happened to her." "Mr. Shadow!" A nurse cried over the many voices. She was a chestnut haired fox, and her eyes were lime-green. "Is everything alright?" She asked, walking toward Shadow. "Oh dear. . . We have to get her a room immediately! Ladies!" She called to a few more nurses. When they saw Maria, they gasped in shock, then pulled out a bed with wheels. Shadow carefully placed his wife on the bed, then the nurses started rolling the bed toward a room, Shadow running alongside. "Don't worry, Maria," he whispered in the blond fox's ear. "You're gonna be okay."

_A while later _

Maria opened her eyes until they were half-lidded. She felt numb, as if all her muscles had stopped working. Where was she? Did she die or something? No. If she had, why would she be able to see different colors, nor would she be hearing odd sounds. She was in a hospital; the smells of latex gloves and chemicals told her so. The blond fox scanned the room, searching for Shadow. "Sh-Shad-?" "Shhh, I'm here, don't worry." The black hedgehog was holding her hand, looking into her blue eyes. Maria sighed of relief. She hadn't realized it before, but she had gauze wrapped around her arm tightly, and clear plastic tubes were pushing air into her nostrils. "Wha. . . What happened to me. . . ?" Maria croaked out her question. Like a frog. She sounded like a _frog. _Could it be any worse?! Yes. Shadow could not be in here with her. Shadow leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, then arching his back so he could stretch. Once he was relaxed, he sighed, looking back to Maria. "After the doctors took the poison from your blood, they had to give you an IV so they could bring clean blood to your body. They stitched up your scars as best as they could, but the scars still never disappeared." At her husband's words, Maria tried to lift her hand, merely getting a glimpse of the purplish-red scars on her wrist. That was where Mephiles clawed her, poisoning her. "And. . . And Mephiles. . . ?" Maria asked softly. Shadow gave a growl at the name, lowering his eyebrows, which gave his eyes an angered glare. "He ran off after he clawed you, but I know he's still out there, waiting for you to be alone again so he can hurt you." "I'm sorry, Shadow. It's my fault. I should've done something. . . ! I should've screamed for help, ran away, something. . . !" "No, Maria. If you screamed he only would've hurt you sooner, and if you ran he would've done more damage to you." Shadow said curtly. Maria sighed. "What about the trip?" "I plan on just canceling it. Our guards would be down and he could just attack whenever he'd like." Maria sighed again at Shadow's words. "Okay." "Don't be upset, my angel." Shadow said softly, taking Maria's chin between his thumb and index finger and looking at her. "We can go somewhere later on, when you're better protected, alright? I didn't mean to upset you." "You didn't," the blond fox assured her husband with a warm smile. "I guess I was just looking forward to it, is all. But it's okay, really. We can look for a house to live in instead. Oh, wouldn't that be nice?" Maria was looking forward to buying a house; one that was fairly large, in case they had a family one day. Shadow smiled, liking his wife's idea. "Brilliant," he replied. "We'll go looking once you're feeling better."

_That night_

Shadow still had no idea what Mephiles wanted, but he would damn find out. He sensed that the Dark was stalking the hospital, so late that night, while Maria was sleeping. Shadow went outside and saw his arch-enemy leaning against a tall oak tree. "Hello, Shadow." He said smoothly. Shadow bared his teeth. "What did you want from Maria, you bitch? Tell me!" "And why should I tell you?" "Because you low life depends on it." "Such a threat." Mephiles said with a sigh. "I guess I should tell you, since my oh-so precious life depends on it." He opened his palm, and a tiny lemon-drop colored flare curled up. Shadow scrunched his nose. "What the hell is that?" "Not what it is, exactly. Do you hear the sound it's making?" Shadow perked his ears a bit, careful not to get too close to Mephiles. _B-Bmp. . . B-Bmp. . . B-Bmp. . . _What was that? Shadow looked up at Mephiles. "It sounds like a beating heart." "Exactly, Shadow." "What does it mean?" "Nothing important, really." Mephiles closed his palm, and the beating sound silenced. "It is a heart, but you don't know whose, correct? Haha, well, let's just say that I'll be stealing this heart from you." "Maria's?" "Oh, no. No no no, she is worthless to me now. This heart is far away from you, but you'll have it soon." "What else do you know?" Shadow demanded, clenching his fist. Mephiles chuckled. "I can't tell you, I apologize-" "No, you're not sorry, you bitch." "Fine, I'm not. But I do have much more important business to attend to." Mephiles gave an evil smile. "Goodbye, Shadow. Enjoy this life of yours." With that, Mephiles stepped back, then disappeared in a puff of sea-green smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiiiiii guyyyyyyyyyssssssss! *Waves* What's up? I gotta new chapter! Okay, so it's been about three years since Mephiles showed up, and everything's been pretty peaceful. But guess what?! Maria's getting _those _feelings. Yup. Haha. Okay, if you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, this story is NOT for you! All others, read on. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEWWWWWW!**

Maria sat up on the bed, pulling her hair out of her face. Shadow was next to her, fast asleep. The black hedgehog was breathing in and out soundly, his hand was wrapped around his wife's. Maria smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. "Morning, Shady," Maria said softly. Shadow smiled, half-asleep. "Good morning. . ." He said quietly, turning over on the bed. Maria chuckled. "Shady, c'mon. It's Monday, you gotta get up." "Urrrrghhhhhhh. . . I think I feel ill.""Oh, come _on, _Shadow!" Now Maria was laughing, her hair bouncing. "That's probably the lamest excuse I've heard from you!" "Well, believe it, my sexy angel. I feel ill, and I believe a nurse must cure me!" Shadow sat up and smirked evilly at his wife, eyes half-lidded. "Oh?" Maria smirked back. "Well, okay then. . ." She stepped into the walk-in closet. "I have a _very _effective prescription for hedgies like you. . ." She grabbed Shadow's shoe. . . "Can you guess what it's called?" Shadow played along, even though he knew she was going to do something she'd regret. "Why, no, Mari. What is it?" He teased. _Wait for it. . . _"It's called. . ." She picked up the shoe. "_Get up, you sexy hedgehog, you!_ Haha!" She threw the shoe at Shadow, hitting him in the face. "Agh!" Shadow grunted, falling sideways and faceplanting onto the floor. There was silence. "Haha. . . Shadow?" Maria asked. She didn't hit him that hard. . . Right? The blond fox walked to the side of the bed. Her husband was laying there, as if he'd passed out. "Sh. . . Shadow. . . ?" Maria said cautiously, reaching forward to touch him and check if he was breathing. "Rarwwrr!" Shadow pounced up and grabbed Maria. "Kyaaaa!" Maria squealed, giggling uncontrollably. "Wh-Who do you think you are?! Scaring the hell outta me like that?! How dare you?!" Maria teased, unable to be serious. Shadow laughed. "Just being mean to you, gorgeous," he growled. Maria laughed again. "C'mon, put me down, Shadow. I have to get ready before I'm late for work. You're gonna be late too if you don't hurry up." Shadow put down his wife at her words, then walked to the bathroom to get dressed. "Fine, Mari. You win," he chuckled.

After work, Maria met up with her friend, Amy for a coffee date at Starbucks. Amy hadn't arrived yet, so Maria waited at a table. She looked out the window and saw a woman with her young son, walking on the sidewalk. Maria felt a pang of want. She wanted a family so badly, and she and Shadow could have one; they had a nice, well sized house, their jobs made a good amount of money that having a child wouldn't be too expensive, not to mention that Maria. . . She just wanted to be a mother _so _badly. But what would Shadow say if she asked him? Wouldn't he say no? Whenever Maria talked to him about a family, he dropped the subject. So what was the point? _Maybe I should ask Amy what she thinks. She always helps me out. _But wait. What would Maria even _say? _"Hey, I want to make love with Shadow so we can have a kid, but I don't know how to get him to do it. Can you help me?"? No. Too embarrassing. Maria must've been lost in thought, because she never noticed Amy coming into the coffee shop. "Hey, Maria!" The sakura hedgehog greeted cheerfully, sitting down on the chair across the table. Maria looked from her coffee with a start. "Huh? Oh! Hello, Amy!" She grinned. "How are you today?" "Doing great! How 'bout you?" "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Amy got up to buy herself a coffee, then sat back down. "So how've you and Shadow been?" "F-Fine," Maria stuttered, blushing a bit. "We've been just fine. How about you and Sonic?" "Oh, we've been great! I got a really nice job at Avril's. I'm a hairdresser, and I get paid pretty well!" Amy smiled. Maria giggled. "That's great, Ames!" "Thanks!" After a while, Amy stared at Maria. "Why're you blushing so brightly?" "What?" Maria asked. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Your cheeks. They've been red for five minutes now. Are you sick?" "No, no, I'm fine. I just. . ." Maria's blush reddened. "Um. . . Have you and Sonic. . . _Done _something yet. . . ?" "What do you mean?" "Well, how does it sound?" "Sounds like you're asking me if I've had fun with him yet," Amy chuckled, smiling. Maria blushed even more. "W-Well. . . That's, um. . . What I'm asking. . ." "Haha! You crack me up! No, we haven't!" "Oh! W-Well. . . I'm so sorry! God, that sounded horrible, huh?" "Not really, just super awkward. Anyway, why would you ask something like that?" Amy asked her friend. She was curious. Maria was silent for a little bit, then gave a sigh. "Because I, um. . . I want to. . . Um. . ." "Ahhhh," Amy nodded. "You want to do 'it' with Shadow, mm?" "M-Maybe. . ." Maria muttered. "I just don't know _how. . ." _Amy snapped her fingers at this. "Lingerie." "Wh-What?! Lingerie?! Amy!" Maria hissed, making sure no one could hear. "What? You asked what you should do to attract him, this is me helping you!" Amy exclaimed. Maria sighed. "Sorry. I. . . I just don't know. . . It was so embarrassing when you made me wear that lingerie at our wedding day, so what if it's embarrassing now? What if he doesn't like it?" "Please, I'm sure he'll like it, in fact, he'll adore it." Amy assured, waving her hand. "We'll go buy some stuff later, then you can impress him _tonight." _

_Later_

Shadow unlocked the door to the house. It was about nine forty-five at night. "Maria might be asleep. I better keep quiet or I could wake her up," he said to himself. A he walked past the sofa in the living room, he noticed that the bedroom door was opened a bit. "Hm?" He walked to the door, and saw that the light was dimly lit inside. "Maria?" Shadow opened the door. _Holy fucking chaos shit. _He thought, his nose bleeding a little at what he saw. Maria was laying across the bed on her stomach, wearing a light-blue bra with matching lace panties. Her hair was down and tumbled down her shoulder, and her cheeks were bright red. "Oh, hello, Shady," she purred, lifting herself up a little. "Wanna play with me?"

**That's all for today! XD I'll update as soon as I can, but right now I'm tired. SOOO. . . BYE! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 (REVISED: LEMON!)

'**ELLO Y'ALL! I'm back! (No one cares!(Okay *okay guy face*)) Anywhooooo. . . THIS CHAPTER SHALL HAVE A LEMON. Yes, you read correctly, a LEMON. If your mind can't handle it, I suggest you skip to the end. Anyway! If you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom. . . GET OUT! All others, read on. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

_Resuming from the end of Chapter 7_

Shadow wiped the blood off his nose with the back of his hand, a smirk on his face. He kicked the door shut and walked to the bed where Maria laid. He kneeled to the side, face-to-face with his wife. "Well, Maria," he began. "Do you really want to have fun tonight?" "Yes, Shadow. . . I've been wanting this for a few days now." The blond fox said softly, slowly closing her eyes. Shadow kissed her tenderly. There wasn't any lust in the kiss, no arousal, just love. That was all, just so Maria could feel how much her husband loved her. Passion began to rise in the kiss as Shadow climbed on the bed, his lips still locked with Maria's. "Mmmm. . ." The two sounded. Maria opened her mouth, and Shadow rubbed his tongue against hers. Maria moaned in pleasure. "Ahh. . ." "Mmmmm. . ." Shadow deepened the kiss more. They were panting when they released, and Shadow had his arms wrapped around Maria. He kissed her again with more passion than before, then trailed his lips down Maria neck, making her moan. "Ahhh, Shadow. . ." Shadow loved hearing his name roll off Maria's tongue like that. He nuzzled her neck and licked it, his hands running up and down his wife's hips. Maria sighed, her fingers tangled in Shadow's black and red quills. Shadow kept trailing his kisses down Maria's body, licking her stomach as he passed. The black hedgehog unclipped Maria's bra, revealing her C36 sized breasts. Her nipples hardened, and that turned Shadow on so much it hurt. "God, I want you so bad, Maria. . ." He growled as he began to pull down his wife's panties. Maria's flower was soaked. She whimpered. "Sh-Shady. . ." Shadow looked up at her. "Yes?" "I. . . I don't want this to end so soon. . ." At this, Shadow smiled. "Who said it was going to?" He placed Maria's legs on his shoulders, then began to lick her flower. "Ahhhhhhh! Ooooh, Shadow!" Maria moaned loudly. Shadow licked more, then stuck his tongue inside. Maria moaned even more loudly; Shadow's tongue felt amazing. Before, Maria had felt awkward thinking about these things, but now, it felt right. "A-Ahhhh!" Maria yelled. "Sh-Shadowwwww!" Shadow licked her clit. _She must love this, considering that her yells are so loud. . . _He thought, rubbing Maria's legs. His wife let out another loud yell of pleasure as she reached her limit, spraying it onto Shadow's face. The black hedgehog licked his lips. "God. You taste good, you know that?" He told her. Maria blushed. "Thanks. . ." "Now. . . Let's get to the point, shall we?" Shadow pinned Maria to the bed, positioning himself. Maria blushed even more. "Wait, Shadow." "Mm?" "Um. . . Be gentle. . . I know it'll hurt the first time. . ." Shadow sighed of relief at this. He kissed Maria's cheek. "Don't worry, my angel. I promise I'll be gentle, just trust me." He inserted the tip inside his wife, then penetrated Maria, slowly, though. Maria cried out in pain as Shadow ripped her barrier. She gripped the quills on his back, tears stinging her eyes. Shadow licked her tears away. "I'm sorry, Maria. Was I too fast?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Maria shook her head. "I-I'm fine. . . Keep going, I'll get used to it." Shadow continued thrusting at a slow pace; Maria whimpered a bit, since there was still some pain, but she eventually moaned in pleasure. "Mmm. . ." She sounded. At this, Shadow began to thrust at a moderate pace. "You starting to like it?" He asked. "Yes. . . This feels incredible, Shadow. . ." Maria said softly with a nod. Her arms were wrapped around the black hedgehog's neck, and she had her eyes closed. Shadow kissed her as he kept thrusting, his arms wrapped around her body. "Ahhh. . . Sh-Shadow. . . Mmmm. . . You. . . You can go a bit faster if you want. . ." Maria moaned between the kiss. Shadow gave a smirk. He took his wife's arms off his neck, then pinned them to the bed. "As you wish, my angel." He began to thrust faster into her, groaning. Maria also groaned, sweat beading her forehead. "Ohhh, yes, Shadow. . ." Her walls were so tight, it made Shadow go crazy. This felt amazing, they both loved it. Shadow began to thrust harder, panting. Maria had her legs wrapped around his waist, and Shadow had a hand on her thigh. He kissed her neck, then nibbled it. Maria gasped, a bit surprised, then she nibbled her husband's neck as well. Shadow growled. "Well, aren't you a naughty girl?" "Uh. . . ? I was. . . Uh. . . Just trying to. . . Mmm. . . Pleasure you as well. . ." Maria said, groaning in pleasure. She could feel her climax coming, Shadow could feel his as well. He thrusted faster and harder, pulling Maria closer. "Oh God! Agh, Maria! I love you!" "I love you too, Shadow! Ahhhh!" "MARIA!" Shadow screamed, feeling himself releasing. "SHADOW!" Maria screamed as well. They then both screamed as Shadow's seed went inside Maria. He kept himself inside her for a bit. When he finally released, a trail of his seed seeped out. Maria panted, sweat covering her body. Shadow was also panting and sweaty. Once he caught his breath, he smiled at his wife. "Well, Maria. . ." He began. "Did you enjoy that?" "Yes, Shadow, I did. . ." Maria replied. "What would you like to do now. . . ?" At this, Shadow looked at the clocked, which said that it was about midnight. "Let's just get some sleep. I'm a little tired after that." "Good idea. . ." Maria agreed, Shadow holding her close and pulling the sheets over them. "I love you, Mari. Good night." "I love you too. Good night, Shady."


	8. Chapter 8

'**ELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got another chapter! Okay, so it's been a week, and Shadow and Maria have been goin' at it **_**every single night! **_**XD So it's pretty obvious that **_**something **_**happened. X3 LOL. Anywho, R&R! If you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic Fandom, this story is **_**not **_**for you! All others, read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

Maria opened her eyes and found herself in the same position she'd been in all week: naked on the bed, with Shadow holding her against him. She carefully unwrapped herself from Shadow's arms and got off the bed. She then took her robe off from the bathroom doorknob, and put it on. The blond fox rubbed her eyes, still feeling drowsy. "Urrrrgh. . ." She groaned, walking into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She took some bread, ham, and cheese, making a sandwich. Maria sat down at the table and began to eat. It tasted pretty good, but something wasn't right. She felt _sick. What? _Maria thought to herself. She didn't like this feeling of nausea. Then it took over. Maria bolted to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Shadow heard her and opened an eye. "What the-?" He began, but cut himself when he heard her again. "Maria. . . ?!" Shadow got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Maria was kneeling by the toilet, her hair all messy and little bits of throw up on her lips. "Ugh. . ." She groaned. "Mari, what happened?" Shadow asked, rubbing his wife's back. Maria shrugged. "I probably just caught a bug. Maybe I should go to the doctor's and see what medicine I should take. . ." "I'll take you today if you want," Shadow offered, but Maria shook her head. "No, that's fine. I'll go by myself, it's okay." Maria got up, staggering a little. "Uhhh. . . I feel woozy. . . Maybe I should go today. . ."

_A while later_

Maria walked into the doctor's office. She had an appointment scheduled, but she was a bit nervous as she sat down in the waiting room. What if it was something _worse _than a bug? What if there was something wrong with her? "Ms. Maria? The doctor's ready for you," the woman at the desk told Maria. Maria got up and walked to the room. A tall cat with brown fur and dark blond hair was standing there, wearing a doctor's coat. "Are you Maria?" She asked. Maria nodded. "Yes, I am." "Oh, good. Take a seat, dear." Maria did as she was told. The doctor looked at her. "I'm Doctor Mona. Now, you said you were throwing up?" "Yes. I'm not sure why, though." Maria said, putting her chin between her hand. Mona made a _hm _sound, then turned. "Maria, how long has it been since your last period?" "Huh?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow. Now that she thought about. . . Her period was late. Very late. "I'm guessing you haven't gotten it." Mona said. Maria nodded. "That's. . . Odd. . ." "Not really, dear," Mona smiled. "It just means that-" She interrupted herself as she set down a clipboard. "-You're pregnant." Maria froze. "Wh-What. . . ?!" No. Impossible. They used protection! Right?! This couldn't be possible! Maria thought she was going to pass out. Mona looked at her. "Don't worry, Maria. Everything will be fine, don't worry." "O-O-Okay," Maria said softly. _This is horrible. . . What am I supposed to tell Shadow?_

Maria walked into the house and silently closed the door behind her. She sighed, her eyes closed. "Hello." "Huh?!" She opened her eyes and saw Shadow sitting on the couch in the living room. "Oh, Shadow. You scared me." "Sorry," Shadow replied. "How was the doctor's?" "It was fine." _Liar. You coward. _Maria told herself. She walked to the couch and sat beside Shadow, who put his arm around her. "Did the doctor tell you why you're vomiting?" "Yes." "What is it?" "It's, um. . ." Maria began. "Shadow, I have something to tell you." "Yes?" "I. . ." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Shadow's eyes widened. Hadn't he worn protection?! He had, right?! _Of course not. If you had, why's she telling you she's pregnant?! _"Shadow. . . ?" Maria asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know what to say right now. R&R, if you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, GET OUT! 0^0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic**

_I got Maria pregnant. You idiot. How dare you knock up your wife like that?! Shame on you, Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform! . . . Wait. Maria's pregnant. With my child. Why am I so mad? Shouldn't I be happy? _Those thoughts were running through Shadow's mind as Maria stared at him worriedly. "Sh-Shadow. . . ? Are you okay?" She asked. Shadow didn't answer. He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her. Maria's eyes widened. "That's brilliant, Maria," Shadow told her, which made her tear up. "You're. . . You're happy about this?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Shadow looked at her. "It'll be an honor to be the father of your child." Maria breathed a sigh of relief. So he _was _happy. That made Maria happy. She hugged Shadow. "Thank you, Shadow."

The next few days were normal, despite the fact that Maria always had morning sickness. Maria had Amy over one day while Shadow was out, and Amy immediately said, "So did you do 'something?'" Maria blushed at this. "Emmm. . . Yes," she said softly. Amy gasped. "Oh. My. God." "AndnowI'mpregnant." Maria said this _extremely _quickly. Amy's eyes widened. "What now?" "I'mpregnant." "Slower." "I'm pregnant." Amy stared at Maria when she said this. "You are?" "Emmmm, yes. . ." "Maria, that's awesome!" Amy exclaimed. "How'd Shadow react?" "He took it pretty well, actually." Maria said with a smile. Amy sighed. "Lucky." "What?" "Oh, yeah. I'm pregnant too." "Oh! Congrats!" Maria giggled. "That's amazing!" "Haha, thanks, Maria," Amy laughed. She looked at her watched and gasped softly. "Aghhh! God, I'm gonna be late for dinner. Sonikku's taking me out. I'm sorry, but I've gotta go." "That's okay," Maria said sweetly. "I understand." "Thanks, you're the best! I'll talk to you later, okay?" Amy said, waving as she got up and went out the door.

About a week later, Maria was having intense pain, which was odd, since she was barely into her pregnancy. "Maria, you okay?" Shadow had asked. She simply shook her head. "Ugh. . . It hurts, like a lot. . ." "Maybe we should go to the doctor. . ." Shadow said. Maria looked up at him. "Okay." A little later, they were at the doctor's office. Maria had gone in, and Shadow was sitting in the waiting room on one of the plush velvet chairs. He hoped nothing was majorly wrong with Maria. He placed his head in his palm and stared at the wall. He remembered the one day where Mephiles attacked Maria. . . What exactly did it do to her. . . ? Could it be the reason why she was hurting. . . ? Shadow hadn't noticed that someone had approached him. "Mr. Shadow?" "Hm?" Shadow looked up and saw that a doctor was looking at him. "Yes? What happened to Maria?" Shadow asked. The doctor sighed. Not a good sign. "There is chaos inside of her." "What?! What're you talking about?!" "Chaos. It's slowly building up inside Maria." "Well, get it out!" "I can't. I've put her on medication, which should weaken the chaos." "Where's Maria now?" "She's still in the room. She's a bit upset, so. . . Would you mind calming her down? Tell her she'll be okay?" Mona had her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. "We'll do everything we can to help her, I promise." Shadow nodded curtly at this, getting up from the chair and walking toward the room. "Oh, and Shadow?" Mona said as Shadow went down the hallway. The black hedgehog looked back at her and waited. "If the medication doesn't work, bring her back. But if the chaos only gets stronger, we'll have to do an abortion." Shadow's eyes widened at this, but he shook the thought off and walked across the hallway. As he approached the door, he could hear Maria sobbing from inside the room. He slowly opened the door and saw his wife sitting in the corner of the room, eyes squeezed shut, and holding one of her knees. Shadow walked to her and looked at her. She didn't look up, but her husband could see perfectly clear that she wasn't going to stop crying any time soon. Shadow sat beside the blond fox and rubbed her back. He wasn't sure what to say. All he could do was watch and wait until she stopped.

When they went home, Maria went inside their room and continued crying into her pillow. She was upset, obviously. Did she really have chaos inside of her? The thought of that sounded. . . Terrifying! Would her child turn out okay? Or would it be hurt? The thoughts were too overwhelming to think about too long. After a little, Maria stopped crying and clung to her pillow. _Maybe I'll be okay. . . Maybe the baby will be okay. . . I don't know. . . But I hope everything will be fine. Just like before. . . _

_That night_

_HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! _There it was again. That horrifying scream, which sounded so frighteningly familiar, especially now. "No. . . No. . . ! NO!" Maria screamed, sitting bolt right up. "No! No no! No!" She couldn't see clearly. She just wanted to run, to get away from wherever she was. But something was pulling her back, forcing her to where she was. She didn't dare open her eyes, afraid of the creature who was holding her captive. "Maria, stop!" Someone told her, holding her by the shoulders. "No!" She screamed. "Noo!" "Maria, stop! You're alright, just calm down!" Maria stopped trying to run and began to regain her breathing. "Shhh. . . It's okay, Maria. . . You're okay. . ." She finally recognized her "creature." Shadow. He was holding her and was stroking her back. Maria sighed. So it was just a dream. But she hadn't had that dream in years! Why was it coming back now? What did it mean? "What happened, my angel?" Shadow asked, rubbing Maria's back. "It came back." "What did?" "Th-The nightmare. It came back. . . ! And this time. . . The scream. . . It sounded like. . . Like me. . . !"

**Dun dun dun! More soon. XD R&R, please! **


	10. Chapter 10

'**Sup. Nuff said. R&R, please!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Sonic**

"How do you know?" Shadow said softly. Maria was trembling a little. "I. . . I just do. . . It's so scary to think this way, Shadow. . . I. . . I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I get the feeling it's coming soon. . . And it's going to be gruesome. . ." She held her knees together and sighed. Shadow put his arms around her. "Maria, I promise I won't let you get hurt. Nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm alive, I can assure you." He held her close and pulled her into a hug. The black hedgehog noticed his wife was crying a bit. He couldn't blame her; she was frightened. Who wouldn't be? Shadow sighed and stroked her back. "It's okay, Maria." "No it's not, Shadow. . ." Maria said, so softly, that Shadow couldn't hear her.

A month past, Maria was taken to the doctor every two weeks. The chaos inside her was only getting worse, and Mona told Shadow that she'd die during birth, or even worse, before then. Mona highly suggested an abortion. Although Shadow wanted to agree, he knew Maria would never accept. He knew how much she'd wanted a family, so he expected nothing less from her. But still. . . He didn't want Maria to die. He lost her once, he wasn't willing to lose her again. It just wouldn't happen. Maria knew that the chaos was growing, but she didn't know Shadow and Mona had talked. When they got home later, maria noticed Shadow looked extremely down. As if he was dragging his feet forward, but not because he was tired, Maria knew better than that. It was because he was hiding something. He always did that. "Shadow, what's wrong?" Maria asked, looking at her husband. Shadow didn't answer. He looked at her fairly medium-sized stomach. And glared at it. Maria tilted her head back a bit, totally taken aback. "Shadow, what's the matter with you?" "Maria. . . Mona and I were talking. . ." Shadow said emotionlessly. The blond fox scowled at her husband. "About?" "An abortion." "What're you talking about?" "What do you think I'm talking about?" Shadow said curtly. Maria was silent. She couldn't believe him. "You're joking, right?!" She demanded (She rarely did that, though). Shadow's glared again. "Since when have I 'joked?'" "Shadow, why would you even consider doing that?! Don't you want him to live?!" "Maria, it's going to _kill _you if we don't do something." "'It'?! '_IT'?! _Shadow, don't you see that he's not a _thing?! _He's a living creature, just like us!" Maria cried, tears in her eyes. Shadow's eyes widened. "Maria, did you not hear me? It's going to _kill _you! _Kill you! _Tell me, have you been able to see your future ever since you got pregnant?" His eyes were darker than usual. Maria was silent. It was true. After they learned about the chaos inside of her, her future had disappeared. Her face must have said it all, because Shadow made a _hmph_ sound. "As I thought." "Shadow, wait," Maria said firmly. Shadow stared at her. "I may not be able to see my future," she began. "But I still see yours. And his. You're living with him, without me." Shadow lifted his head, as if he'd start laughing, but he didn't. "Maria, how do you believe I can _live _with the thing that killed you? How? I don't think I'd even be able to look at it like it were my child without feeling enraged." He turned his head. Maria sighed, feeling helpless. She placed her hand on the black hedgehog's cheek. "Shadow, please look at me." Shadow turned his head slightly and looked into her sapphire-blue eyes. _She's died for me once. . . I won't let her do the same again. . . _He turned away from her, and walked out of the house, the door slamming as he left. Maria stood motionless. She was shocked. _Shadow. . . _She thought. The black hedgehog was outside, running away into the forest. He was panting although he'd barely walked. _You need to learn to stop fighting your problems, my dearest Shadow. . . _He ran into an open field. The sound of a twig snapping make his ears twitch. _I know you can cope without me in your life. . . I know you can raise our child. . . _The black hedgehog laid on the green grass and sighed. _Stop fighting your problems. . . Face them instead. . . Just like you lived without me the first time. I'll still live within you if I die. . . I promise. . . _

When Maria finally walked away from her spot, she went into the bedroom. She laid across the bed, feeling exhausted. It felt like she and Shadow had a huge fight, instead of a mere argument. She sighed, tears streaming down her face.

The next morning, Maria noticed Shadow still wasn't next to her. _Guess he never came home. . . _The blond fox thought to herself. _But why. . . ? _Although she was worried, Maria let the subject drop. _I should go for a walk. Yeah, that'll make me feel a little better. _She got dressed, put on her coat, and went outside. It was snowing a bit outside, despite the fact that it was barely winter. The blond fox walked along the sidewalk, the neighboring houses going by. She walked for a while until she reached a local park: there was a swing-set, a slide connected to a playground, and on the other side, a huge oak tree loomed over, and a wooden bench was underneath it. Maria gave a little smile. Maybe her child would play here once they were born; she had always seen children playing whenever she and Shadow came. She sighed at the thought of Shadow, as she sat on the bench. She was worrying about him. What if he was hurt? No, that was crazy. Shadow was basically indestructible, he couldn't be hurt. Maria still didn't understand why he wanted an abortion so badly. . . Didn't he want to meet their child? She gave a small gasp when she felt something hit her head. Maria looked up and noticed it was snowing. _I might as well go home. . . _She thought. _Shadow might wonder where I am if he's back. _She got up and started her way home.

Shadow was sitting on the couch when Maria opened the door. He ears pricked when she saw him. The black hedgehog sensed her presence and turned his head toward her. He gave a little smile. "Hello, my angel," he said smoothly. Maria closed the door and blinked a little. "Hi." She couldn't get any other words out of her mouth. "I. . . You. . . Where were you?" She asked when she finally had her voice back. Shadow raised his eyebrows a bit, as if he were thinking. "Not far. . ." Maria didn't bother to ask any more questions. She walked to the couch and sat next to him, and the second she sat down, Shadow planted a kiss on her lips. "How are you today, Mari?" He asked, eyes half-lidded. "I'm good," Maria answered with a little giggle. _He seems happy again. . . _

About two months later, Maria and Shadow found out they were expecting twins (A boy and a girl), and she was growing quite a lot, and her belly had become obvious. Shadow was acknowledging this, and grew a bit worried, since the chaos inside of her intensified. He saw Maria sitting on their bed, rubbing her belly. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her. His wife obviously saw him and took his hand, then placed it on her stomach. Shadow was flabbergasted. He wasn't sure wether to take his hand off, or keep it on. Then he felt it. A thump. Maria giggled when she saw her husband's confused face. "They're kicking," she explained. Shadow could only nod. He moved his hand around. A kick came everywhere he touched. "Wow. . ." He said softly. "That's. . . Amazing. . ." He was having second thoughts about an abortion now. They _were _alive, and they were _his _children. He wouldn't allow them to die, not anymore. He chuckled and kissed his wife's stomach. Maria gave a little squeal. "Shady, that tickles!" She said, delighted. Shadow laughed and kissed her. Another kick. "Okay, okay, stop, Shady," Maria laughed. "I'm tired, and I know you are too. C'mon, let me sleep." "I'm not tired anymore," Shadow replied, stroking his wife's stomach. "I'm excited." "You. . . You are?" "Yes. I've been blind, Maria, and I apologize." He hugged her, kissing her forehead. Maria smiled. "I'm so glad." "Hmm," the black hedgehog sounded. "You're right, it is pretty late. We should get some rest." Maria laid down at this, stroking her husband's quills. Shadow gave a little growl, lowering his head down to her stomach. He kissed it again, then whispered, "Watch your heads in there. . ." Maria giggled. "Oh, Shadow." "What?" "You're trying to be the seductive Doctor of Love, I can tell." "Haha. Indeed I am." He was now on top of her and was kissing her neck. "But I want to give you all that you need, my angel." _I still won't give up on keeping you alive. I'll find a way, somehow. _Their mingling moans were all that sounded after his thoughts.


End file.
